transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dynabreaker
}} Daughter of Dynamax, granddaughter of Megatron, Dynabreaker had a lot to live up to - something she hated with a passion. Constantly compared to her famous anscestors, she ran away and joined the Eisen Dragoons in an attempt to forge her own destiny. The Dragoons accepted her at first, and their then executive officer Northclaw even agreed to train her, but they soon tired of her volcanic and unpredictable temper tantrums. After awile, Archanubis and Northclaw agreed that it would be best for the team if she were sent back to her creator and she was expelled from the Dragoons. Technical Specifications Strength: 8 Intelligence: 7 Speed: 7 Endurance: 9 Rank: 5 Courage: 9 Firepower: 9 Skill: 6 Biography Profile The daughter of Dynamax and the granddaughter of Megatron, Dynabreaker is a member of one of the Decepticons’ most celebrated family lines and the expected heir to their heritage – a fact that she loathes with a passion. On her home world of Neo Kaon, she was constantly compared with her famous ancestors, even when her own accomplishments were noted, which may account for her hair trigger temper. Woe to any unit that fails to clear a path when she’s storming through; she once tore off her uncle’s faceplate during one of her uncontrolled fits of rage. Dynabreaker’s ire has only intensified with recent events, most notably the death of her mother Illumina, and further deepened the wedge between father and daughter. This environment laid the foundation for her eventual defection to the Eisen Dragoons and subsequent reformatting. The new forms the Destron forces have begun sporting were certainly an incentive, but the real attraction for her was the Dragoons' low regard for her celebrated grandfather, allowing her the opportunity to truly create her own legacy. Her decision to leave Neo Kaon has all but alienated her father and has sent her godfather Blitzstorm further into his melancholic apathy. She has developed a bit of a crush on her new mentor, Northclaw, but there’s little indication that he even notices, much less reciprocates. Abilities Dynabreaker has tremendous physical strength; she’s nearly the equal of Northclaw. She has a thruster on the back of each foot, as well as six jets on her backpack unit. These can propel her at speeds of up to 345kph and possess enough thrust give her the ability to literally leap great distances, so much so that it provides her the illusion of flight. She equipped with a weapons pod on each hip, which are equipped with a 140mm cannon, 80mm cannon, and a concealed rocket launcher. On her backpack unit are a pair of large, tear dropped shaped armored shields with which she can deflect an opponent’s fire. Within these shields are a pair of serrated blades, giving the appearance of a crab claw, and she can use these blades in a similar manner. These units are mounted on a sturdy, articulate arm mount that allows her to move the shield and claws in just about any direction. Each arm is capable of lifting up to 65 tons and together can lift up to 75 tons while airborne. On top of Dynabreaker’s beast head is a long, crest-like blade, normally swept back, but this can be lowered to point straight ahead in order to gore an opponent. The massive claws of her Zoid mode can be shot like grappling hooks to grab any opponent within 50m and drag them closer, or to deliver a painful electrostatic shock. Dynabreaker can also generate a bullet-shaped force field that covers her front and parts of her flanks; this shield is nearly as strong as Northclaw’s omni-directional force field. If that wasn’t enough, she’s also armed with a powerful charged particle cannon in the mouth of her Zoid mode, which she can fire either from the ground or in the air – without the need for stabilizing braces, though she is equipped with them. This weapon has all the destructive power of Dynamax’s black hole tap equipped fusion cannon, but doesn’t produce as much of a strain on Dynabreaker’s systems. The system converts into a handheld weapon that she can use with no loss of power or effectiveness. Weaknesses Dynabreaker’s temper often gets the better of her, which can endanger her and her teammates. She’s also still learning many of the intricacies of her new form, so she’s not always the most graceful combatant. While she doesn’t require the use of her stabilizing braces to fire her CPC weapon, or is required to remain absolutely still, she still must remain in one place when firing. Even with her braces engaged, firing her main weapon in robot mode produces a significant amount of stress on her superstructure. Her force field only protects her front and half her flanks, leaving her rear totally exposed. Also, since her shield generators are located in her massive crab-like claws, and the system isn’t quite as sophisticated as Northclaw’s, severe damage or the destruction of even one of her claws will disable her shield. Current Status The Eisen Dragoons intially agreed to accept Dynabreaker into their ranks with the idea that they would not have to rely solely on Northclaw's power for their missions. Northclaw even agreed to train her to hone her skills and get her temper under control. Though her abilities improved under his tutaledge, her temper proved to be a much tougher opponent, to the point where many considered her more a hinderance than an asset. When the Eisen Dragoons decided it was time to replace lost members and reorganized, the team's commanders Archanubis and Northclaw decided it would be best to sent Dynabreaker back to her creator Dynamax, which was done. Dynabreaker's current status after the Deszarus's successful coup is currently unknown. Category:Decepticons Category:Characters Category:Females